


sleepyhead

by rosetterer



Series: Stucky Farm AU [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talking Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Interrupted, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sub Bucky Barnes, They are both just filthy, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, daddy Steve Rogers, porn with very slight plot woops, slight beardburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer
Summary: ’’If you’ve got something to say then just say it,’’ Bucky mumbled, feeling a little annoyed.Steve gulped down his water and walked around the table to where Bucky was sitting. He grabbed his jaw gently in between his fingers and allowed a small, sleepy smile to appear on his face.’’I think...’’ he started, voice low. ’’I think that you can’t sleep without getting some cock.’’
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Farm AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826242
Comments: 16
Kudos: 360





	sleepyhead

’’Fuck. Right there!’’ Bucky arched his back in the way he knew Daddy liked it and tried to stay standing up despite the way his legs were shaking. Daddy’s cum was squelching inside of him with each thrust and his cock was painfully hard, ready to let it all out any moment now.

Daddy was still trying to catch his breath as he kept pounding into him, the delicious sound of his balls hitting against Bucky’s ass echoing through the empty house. They’d been at this for the whole week, having sex anywhere possible and they still, somehow, weren’t tired of it. Or of each other.

’’Yeah, that’s good, baby?’’ Daddy asked him, growling, his beard rubbing against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky leaned his head against the wall in front of him. He wasn’t able to focus on anything other than the stretch of the other man’s cock inside of him, the way it was rubbing against the most sensitive spot inside of him, how despite his orgasm Daddy was still just as hard as the moment they’d started, how-

And then, it all came to an end. Daddy’s hips stilled against him and his hands came to rest on either side of Bucky’s head. Even though Bucky was still feeling a little out of it, he managed to turn to look at the man behind him and frown.

’’What are you do-’’ Steve’s hand slapped over his mouth tightly, and embarrassingly, the action made Bucky’s cock twitch.

’’I heard a car,’’ Steve whispered to him, looking in the direction of the stairs. ’’Did your parents tell you they were coming back today?’’

Bucky frowned again and shook his head, Steve’s hand moving away from his face in the progress. ’’No. No, they didn’t. They said they’d call me when they’d come back. Maybe you just heard a tractor or something...’’

’’I know what a tractor sounds like.’’

’’But-’’

’’Shh!’’

Bucky quieted down and tried his best to focus on whatever it was that Steve was hearing. His eyes widened when he recognized the familiar creak of the front door opening.

’’Bucky, we’re home!’’ came his mother’s excited voice from downstairs.

Steve’s eyes widened as well as he looked back at Bucky.

’’What now?’’ Bucky whispered, panicked, already picking up his bathrobe from the floor. He’d just come out of the shower when Steve had decided he was in a mood for some fun and they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom.

’’Bucky?!’’ came another yell.

’’Say something,’’ Steve told him.

’’Mom!’’ Bucky yelled out, trying to think of what to say. ’’Y- You guys came home already?’’

’’Surprise!’’

’’Surprise indeed,’’ Steve whispered, quietly opening the door leading to Bucky’s bedroom.

’’Come down! We brought something for you!’’ his mother continued.

’’Fuck,’’ Bucky couldn’t help but curse. ’’I just came out of the shower and have to dry up and change into clean clothes! Give me five-’’

’’Ten,’’ Steve corrected.

’’Ten minutes!’’ Bucky finished, giving Steve a questioning look.

’’Alright, dear!’’

Bucky threw the bathrobe over his shoulder and reached out behind him to help Steve slide out of him as comfortably as possible but Steve brushed his hand away and instead grabbed him by the waist before pushing him into the bedroom.

’’What do you think you are doing?’’ Bucky asked as Steve kicked the door closed.

’’You haven’t cum yet, baby,’’ Steve whispered to him, pressing Bucky against the wardrobe and pushing his hips forward experimentally.

’’You’ve got to be-’’ Bucky gasped, his hands coming to rest against the wardrobe when Steve started pounding into him, although not as deep as before, so that there wouldn’t be too many… _questionable noises_. ’’Kidding me...’’

’’I know you love this,’’ Steve whispered to him with his deep Daddy voice. ’’You love that they surprised you, you love the idea that they could’ve just walked in on us, you dirty boy. I bet right now you’re thinking about just how little Daddy would have to do to make you scream and let everyone know exactly what we’re doing.’’

’’No,’’ Bucky whined but he knew it was all true. His cock was the exact opposite of Steve’s now softening one. It was pulsating between his legs, feeling almost painfully tight from the need to cum. He wasn’t going to last long. ’’Oh, shit...’’

’’Getting fucked by a family friend in the upstairs of your house,’’ Steve continued his quiet rambling. ’’While your parents are waiting for you to come downstairs. What a filthy little slut you are, Buck. Aren’t you at all embarrassed? Ashamed?’’

The first rope of cum splattered on to the door of his wardrobe violently and Bucky’s legs buckled from under him. His cock kept twitching harshly against his stomach, spurting out more and more cum as Daddy hugged him tightly against his body.

’’Good boy, good boy,’’ Steve whispered to him, his thrusts now only small nudges against his prostate. One of his hands snuck around Bucky and grabbed his pulsating cock, squeezing out a few more drops of liquid.

’’Fuck,’’ Bucky cursed at the action, leaning his head against Steve’s shoulder. He whined at the delicious feeling of Daddy still gently fucking into him, milking out every single second of his orgasm. ’’Mmh, keep going.’’

’’Baby, we need to go downstairs.’’

Oh yeah. ’’Later, Daddy?’’

Steve pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. ’’Maybe, baby.’’

Bucky giggled at the unintended rhyme and relaxed his body, allowing Steve to pull out.

’’I adore you,’’ Steve whispered against his skin, placing a few clumsy kisses across Bucky’s back. ’’What are you going to tell them?’’

’’Hm?’’ Bucky asked, his head still in the clouds.

’’We’ve got to come up with a reason as to why I’m here,’’ Steve told him.

’’Oh...’’ Bucky sighed and made his way to his nightstand. He took out a few tissues, handing some of them to Steve and cleaning himself up with the rest. ’’I don’t know. Any ideas?’’

Steve shrugged, sneaking toward the door and quickly grabbing his pieces of clothing from the hallway before closing the door again. ’’Let’s just say that we’ve been fixing the car all day and decided to come here to grab a snack.’’

’’Upstairs?’’ Bucky asked, trying to keep his chuckle in.

’’I don’t know, Buck,’’ Steve groaned out while putting his shirt on.

’’You came here to shower because your shower isn’t working?’’ Bucky suggested.

’’The shower is downstairs.’’

’’Damn it,’’ Bucky cursed, throwing the tissues into the garbage can and grabbing a pair of pajamas from his wardrobe. He really needed to remember to wipe it down. ’’I can’t think of anything!’’

Steve didn’t say anything as he pulled his jeans back on. He seemed to be thinking about this real hard.

’’Steve!’’ Bucky hissed, waving a hand in front of the other man’s face. ’’What are we going to say? I am not going to march down there and tell my sweet mother that, oh, sorry, Steve’s been living here for a week while you were gone. Why? Because he’s been fucking your so-’’

’’We’re thinking about this too much,’’ Steve told him, shooting a small glare his way. ’’We’ll tell them that I came to borrow a book that you’ve been telling me about. You’ve got a book, right?’’

Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed the first book from the pile of them on his nightstand. He threw it to Steve who only barely caught it. ’’I like to read, you know that. And don’t act like you haven’t noticed the books on the nightstand.’’

’’When I’m in bed with you the last thing I’m looking at is the nightstand,’’ Steve told him smoothly, all dressed now. He swooped Bucky into a quick kiss before looking down at the back cover of the book. ’’Pirates? Really, Buck?’’

’’Gay pirates,’’ Bucky corrected. ’’Horny as fuck gay pirates.’’

’’That makes more sense,’’ Steve chuckled. ’’Come on, we’ve got to go downstairs. Should I go first or…?’’

’’And give my mom a heart attack? No,’’ Bucky replied. ’’I’ll go first.’’

Steve nodded, waiting a few more moments as Bucky got himself together. Together, they walked out of the room and toward the staircase.

’’Wait,’’ Bucky said just before stepping on the first step. He turned to Steve. ’’Do I have sex hair?’’

’’A little bit,’’ Steve told him honestly and brushed his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

’’Better?’’

’’Better,’’ Steve replied. ’’How about me?’’

Bucky smirked. ’’You always look like you have sex hair.’’

’’What is that supposed to mean?’’ Steve asked and followed Bucky as he began to walk down the stairs.

’’You work a lot, you sweat a lot… That equals constant messy hair,’’ Bucky explained simply.

’’I guess,’’ Steve whispered to himself but just in case, brushed his fingers through his own hair as well.

Bucky’s mother was already in the kitchen, unloading all the things they’d brought with them. It looked like they’d gone grocery shopping on the way back as well. She turned around when Bucky let out a small cough to let her know he was here.

’’Oh, Bucky, it’s so good to-’’ she stopped quickly, her eyes traveling to Steve who was standing right behind her son. ’’You didn’t tell me we had guests!’’

’’I didn’t know you were coming!’’ Bucky replied, moving out of the way so that Steve could get down the last few steps as well. ’’Steve just came here to borrow a book I told him about. We’ve been working on his car all day long.’’

’’I see,’’ his mother replied, sounding embarrassed. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her. ’’I look such a mess, I’m so sorry, I-’’

’’No problem, Mrs. Barnes,’’ Steve told her, sounding just as comforting as ever. ’’I look a mess every single day of the week, and such a lovely looking woman like you would look like a model even if you were only wearing a potato sack.’’

’’Oh my God, stop,’’ Bucky begged the other man as quietly as possible.

’’Oh, you!’’ his mother said, flattered. A small smile played on her lips. ’’Have you two eaten anything?’’

’’Yeah, we ate very well,’’ Bucky told her, smirking.

’’That’s good,’’ his mother replied, going back to unpacking. ’’I think George once said that Steve knows how to cook. Have you been taking care of my Bucky boy while we were gone?’’

Bucky swore that he could see the tiniest hint of embarrassment on Steve’s face. He chuckled. ’’Yeah. Steve’s been taking care of me real good.’’

’’Where’s George?’’ Steve asked quickly, changing the subject. He poked Bucky on his side.

’’He’s just unloading the car. Bucky, you should probably go help him,’’ his mother said. ’’He almost already threw out his back at the grocery store and-’’

’’I’ll go,’’ Bucky told her, not in the mood to hear a long story about a shopping trip. He was going to get to hear all about everything later anyway. ’’I’ll walk Steve out as well.’’

’’Alright.’’

’’Come on,’’ Bucky whispered to Steve, taking a gentle hold of the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him out of the house. Thankfully, his father had parked the car a little off to the side. ’’I’ll see you tomorrow?’’

’’Sure,’’ Steve replied, nervously glancing to where George’s car was parked. ’’I’ll miss you, kid.’’

’’I’ll miss you too,’’ Bucky giggled quietly. ’’I had a great week.’’

’’Mmh, so did I,’’ Steve glanced up one more time before pulling Bucky into the fastest kiss in the whole world. ’’I’ve got to go. See you.’’

’’See you,’’ Bucky sighed quietly, letting go of the sleeve of Steve’s shirt even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. Why was this so difficult every time? The man lived next door and yet, Bucky always managed to feel like he’d never see him again.

’’There you are.’’ His father’s voice broke him out of his daze. ’’Come help me with all the bags. Your mother went overboard with the shopping… Again.’’

’’Mmh, sure,’’ Bucky mumbled, watching Steve walk further and further away from him.

His father noticed him too. ’’What was Steve doing here?’’

Another sigh, and Bucky turned around, making his way to his father. ’’He just came to borrow a book.’’

If there was something that Bucky had always been good at, it was sleeping. As told by his mother many times, he’d been an easy baby as he’d slept through the nights almost ever since the day he was born and had been content with just some milk and a nice place to nap.

So why the hell couldn’t he sleep now?

It was already way past midnight and the only thing Bucky had done was roll around for the past two hours. The bed felt cold and wrong, and there was nobody laying next to him. In only a week, he’d gotten used to Steve next to him, cuddling him and kissing him good night… Among other things.

With a frustrated, but quiet, groan, Bucky got out of bed. He slipped on the slippers his mother had made for him and turned on the flashlight on his phone before sneaking his way down the stairs.

He took one of the keys from the box placed right next to the front door and walked out of the house.

The nights had gotten darker only in the past couple of weeks. His father had even commented on the fact that the leaves were beginning to change color. The summer was coming to an end again, and Bucky wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He found his usual path and walked along with it in the near darkness, only the small beam of light coming from his phone showing him what was ahead.

He felt ridiculous, walking over to Steve’s house in the middle of the night just because he couldn’t sleep as if he hadn’t just seen the man only a few hours ago. Maybe he should have called him first…

When Bucky got to the familiar front door, after almost slipping on the stairs, he first knocked quietly which didn’t make any sense. Steve was a light sleeper but even he wouldn’t have woken up to the smallest sound of Bucky’s knuckles gently hitting against the door.

Bucky knocked again, this time a bit louder, and waited. He turned his flashlight off when he realized his phone was running out of battery and leaned his ear against the door. He thought he’d heard something.

’’Steve?’’ he asked carefully.

Something fell inside the house and Bucky tried to twist the handle of the door. It was locked. He wasn’t even sure why he’d tried. Steve only kept the door unlocked during the day.

The sound of clumsy footsteps coming closer to the door made Bucky move out of the way. He felt bad for waking Steve up in the middle of the night, especially since he knew that the man always got up so early, but he couldn’t help but be relieved.

The front door opened slowly. ’’Buck?’’

A hazy glow of light coming from inside the house made Steve look like an angel as it surrounded his figure. His hair was messier than it usually was and he was wearing nothing but his pajama pants, which Bucky thought was a very good look on him.

’’What the hell are you doing here?’’

’’I...’’ What was Bucky supposed to say? ’’Can I just come inside?’’

A flash of worry took over the tired expression on Steve’s face. ’’Is everything okay?’’

’’Yeah, yeah,’’ Bucky comforted quickly. ’’Just… Just would like to come in.’’

Steve didn’t say anything, just moved out of his way. Bucky left his shoes outside as the bottoms of them were most likely dirtied with all kinds of things from walking by the forest. He watched as Steve closed the door behind him before walking into the kitchen.

Bucky sat down while Steve took two glasses out of the cabinet and filled them with water. He placed them on the table before taking a seat himself.

’’I missed you,’’ Bucky blurted out before Steve could say anything.

Steve let out a small sigh and took a sip of his water. He stared right into Bucky’s eyes. ’’I missed you too, Buck. I always do. Is that why you came here in the middle of the night?’’

’’Well, yeah,’’ Bucky replied to him, twisting the glass in front of him around and around but not even bothering to take a sip of the water in it. ’’I couldn’t sleep after having you next to me for a week. The bed felt empty and just… I know this is stupid.’’

’’It’s not,’’ Steve said simply. ’’Is that all?’’

’’Is that all?’’ Bucky asked, confused. ’’What the hell does that mean? Can’t I just come over because I’ve missed you and-’’

’’I think there’s something more to it than just that, that’s all,’’ Steve told him gently, his voice sounding even rougher than before. Bucky loved the way he sounded when he’d just woken up.

’’If you’ve got something to say then just say it,’’ Bucky mumbled, feeling a little annoyed.

Steve gulped down his water and walked around the table to where Bucky was sitting. He grabbed his jaw gently in between his fingers and allowed a small, sleepy smile to appear on his face.

’’I think...’’ he started, voice low. ’’I think that you can’t sleep without getting some cock.’’

Bucky blushed, taking his eyes off of Steve as quickly as possible and instead focusing on his bare feet that were starting to feel a little cold. He hated it when Steve was right, and that was most of the time.

Steve pushed against his chin, making him look up again. ’’I was right, wasn’t I, baby?’’

Bucky only nodded shyly.

’’Oh, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,’’ Steve chanted quietly, his hand moving away from Bucky’s chin and making its way into his hair. ’’You really can’t get enough of it, can you? Or are we going to pretend that you didn’t just get fucked five hours ago?’’

There was nothing Bucky could say or do to make himself seem less desperate. He moaned low in his throat.

Steve took a step closer to him, his crotch now right in front of Bucky’s face. ’’I bet you’re still a little loose. Daddy fucked you good, didn’t he?’’

’’Fuck, Steve,’’ Bucky cursed, his hand traveling to the man’s upper thigh. ’’I just need something, anything, please… I need you.’’

’’Mmh, I know, baby,’’ Steve whispered back to him, taking Bucky’s hand in his and placing it right at the front of his pajama pants. ’’Why don’t you start from here?’’

Bucky’s eyes brightened and quickly, he pulled the pants down to Steve’s ankles and wrapped his hand around his cock that was soft but slowly beginning to stir up. He stroked it a few times, taking his time with it before placing a careful kiss on the tip of it.

It made Steve groan and lean his head back. His hand was now at the back of Bucky’s head, ready to push him forward when he’d had enough of the teasing.

’’I love your cock,’’ Bucky mumbled under his breath, and it was true. How a cock that wasn’t even hard could be so long and so thick, he couldn’t understand. The only thing he knew for sure was that Steve had been blessed with it and that he got to enjoy it as well in all kinds of ways. ’’Can I put it in my mouth, Daddy?’’

’’Jesus Christ,’’ Steve moaned out, his hand grasping on the hair at the back of Bucky’s head. ’’Yeah, go ahead, kid.’’

Bucky didn’t bother thanking him for the permission even though he knew that was something he was supposed to do. It was in the middle of the night and they were tired; all rules were off.

He took the whole cock in his mouth like the champ he was and swallowed around it, relaxing his throat even further. The feeling of Daddy’s cock sliding in his throat and hitting the back of it was one of Bucky’s favorite things.

Slowly, he began to move, licking at the tip of Daddy’s cock every once in a while before taking him in again and again. The cock grew hard in his mouth as quickly as it always did and Bucky couldn’t help but whine around it.

Judging from the sounds that Daddy was letting out, Bucky was doing a good job, even though he was aware that his blowjob game wasn’t at its best tonight. He couldn’t help but feel a bit lazy. He hadn’t slept at all yet.

’’There you go, there you go,’’ Daddy whispered to him encouragingly. ’’Fuck, you know how to use that mouth, kid. One day we’re not going to do anything else, I’m just going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours and cum down your throat.’’

Bucky hummed around his cock, agreeing with the suggestion. He’d swallowed Daddy’s cum many times before and he would gladly do it again and again for him.

’’Getting sloppy there,’’ Daddy chuckled darkly, bringing his hand to squeeze Bucky’s chin and easing his cock out of his mouth. ’’Good boy, Buck.’’

Bucky smiled at the praise, unconsciously pushing his ass against the chair beneath him to get some friction. He let go of Daddy’s cock and looked up at him again, cheeks flushed a lovely pink color.

’’Up,’’ Daddy ordered then, snapping his fingers. ’’Let’s get this over with so we can go to sleep.’’

He took a hold of Bucky’s arm and dragged him into the living room. His bed was all messy, his pillows all over it, and blanket tangled. Bucky must have frightened him when he’d knocked on the door.

’’Get undressed, kid,’’ Daddy told him, kicking his pajama pants away from his ankles. ’’I can’t fucking believe you, Buck. I knew you were a desperate one but you just can’t live without this cock anymore, can you?’’

Bucky whined, embarrassed, as he threw his clothes on the armrest of the couch. He turned around to look at Daddy, all naked and muscular, a little bit of a tired haze in his eyes.

Daddy made him turn around again and pushed him onto the soft couch on his knees so that Bucky had to stare right out of the window, although there wasn’t much to see as it was so dark.

His ass cheek burned when Daddy slapped it with his hand before getting down on his knees in front of the couch and spreading Bucky’s legs further apart. He slapped his ass one more time, making Bucky’s cock twitch and drool out a spall pearl of pre-cum.

’’Fuck, this ass of yours, kid,’’ Daddy mumbled, kneading his behind. ’’I just wanna taste it. Can Daddy taste it, baby?’’

Bucky hid his face against the back of the couch and whined once more.

’’What was that?’’

Shyly, and a bit ashamed, Bucky nodded his head in a way that Daddy saw and hid his face again at Daddy’s satisfied growl.

’’Thank you, baby,’’ Daddy whispered against his skin and pressed a small kiss by his ass before spreading his ass cheeks further apart and gently burrowing his face between them.

’’O- Oh,’’ Bucky breathed out at the feeling of Daddy’s tongue rubbing against his slightly loose hole and pushed himself against him carefully, needing more of the sensation.

Daddy’s beard brushed against his skin harshly as the tip of his tongue slipped inside, opening Bucky up once again. Bucky couldn’t help but moan loudly at the feeling, turning around in a way that he could see what Daddy was doing. He reached out, tugging at Daddy’s hair with his fingers the same way Daddy did whenever Bucky was giving him a blowjob.

’’Mmh, mmh, more,’’ Bucky finally managed to gasp out, his hole fluttering at being licked open. His cock hung heavy between his legs, drooling out pre-cum at a fast pace. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was possible for him to cum like this.

Daddy grabbed a better hold of him around the waist, his hand brushing against Bucky’s cock momentarily and pushed his face forward, lapping at Bucky’s hole more aggressively. The feeling of Daddy’s beard against him began to burn slightly but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt like he was in seventh heaven.

Trying to be sneaky, Bucky leaned his head against the back of the couch and brought his hand between his legs, gently tugging at his cock to ease the pressure and-

Daddy pulled away immediately and slapped Bucky’s hand away. Maybe some of the rules were still on tonight.

’’No. Touching,’’ Daddy told him and placed a small kiss in the spot where he’d slammed his hand down earlier. ’’Wait here.’’

Bucky nodded, not able to keep his eyes off of the other man’s swollen, red lips. He wanted to kiss them, to follow Daddy into the kitchen where he was getting lube but _no_. He wasn’t allowed to move.

’’Here we go. Had to get a brand new bottle,’’ Daddy commented when he got back into the living room. ’’We’ve been going through plenty of these, Buck. Although that’s no surprise since I have such a horndog baby.’’

’’A-as if you’re any better,’’ Bucky couldn’t help but reply with a smirk.

Thankfully, Daddy only chuckled. Any other time, Bucky would have definitely gotten punished for the snarky comment.

Daddy lubed up two of his fingers and pushed them in smoothly. Bucky gasped at the sensation, feeling sensitive all over. He just had to hope that Daddy wasn’t in the mood to keep fingering him until he was in tears and begging.

’’You think you need a third one?’’ Daddy asked, pumping his fingers in and out.

Bucky shook his head quickly. ’’No, no, Daddy, I’m good. ’m good.’’

’’Alright then,’’ the other man replied calmly and pulled his fingers out. He wiped them against something but Bucky couldn’t see what and just as he was about to ask, he felt the tip of Daddy’s cock nudging against his lubed up hole, and all else was forgotten. ’’Ready, baby?’’

’’Yes, yes, please!’’ Bucky begged desperately, pushing his ass toward Steve, making the tip of the man’s cock disappear inside of him. ’’Oh, yes!’’

’’Naughty boy,’’ Steve whispered to him but slowly pushed in further, not stopping until his front was pressed against Bucky’s ass. ’’Taking me so well, kid. So fucking well yet you’re still so damn tight that it’s making me want to blow my load right this moment.’’

Bucky groaned in response, meeting Daddy’s soft thrusts halfway. His breathing was starting to pick up and his eyes slipped shut. If he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep after this than nothing could help him.

’’Come on, harder,’’ Bucky gasped out, wanting to feel the man deep inside of him. ’’Dadd- Ah!’’

Daddy began to pound into him, his hands still gripping at his sides as he did so, the small couch creaking beneath their weight. He loved the feeling of Daddy’s balls hitting against his body, the weight of him on top of him, everything. He loved absolutely everything about him.

’’That hard enough for you, brat?’’ Steve asked him, gasping the words out. ’’Always begging me to go harder and harder, making me work for it, aren’t you, baby? You are, yes you fucking are. You just can’t get enough of this big cock.’’

’’N- No, I- I- I can’t!’’ Bucky gasped out as he was being pushed against the back of the couch with each thrust. He could feel himself squeezing around the cock that was now buried balls deep inside of him, brushing against the spot that made him see stars every single time. ’’Fu-uuck!’’

’’That’s right, squeeze that cock, kid,’’ Daddy told him, planting one of his feet on the edge of the couch and beginning to fuck into him even harder than before. The poor couch kept creaking beneath them as Daddy chased his orgasm. ’’Getting so fucking close already, Buck. Gonna cum in this sloppy hole of yours for the second time today. Ah, shit, kid...’’

’’Yeah, cum in my ass, Daddy,’’ Bucky whined out, knowing how much Daddy loved it when he said those words to him. He turned his head slightly so that he would get a better look at the other man. His chest was heaving and his lower stomach was tightening with each thrust. ’’Mmh, yeah, want that cum, Daddy.’’

’’Jesus fuck,’’ Daddy cursed at his words, closing his eyes tightly shut as he stilled against Bucky’s ass and shot his load deep inside of him, the sound coming out of his mouth somewhere between a whine and a groan. ’’Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-’’

He kept fucking into Bucky, slamming his hips against his ass as he milked himself completely empty of cum.

’’Holy shit,’’ he gasped out, letting go of Bucky’s sides and slowing down his thrusts before going fully still. ’’Mmh, that was good, baby. Made Daddy feel so good.’’

Bucky hummed happily and pushed his ass carefully toward Steve. The man’s cock was always so sensitive after an orgasm.

’’That ought to make us tired,’’ Daddy said then and pulled out, some of his cum already making its way down Bucky’s thighs.

_What?_

Bucky turned to look at him with a confused scowl, his cock throbbing between his legs painfully. ’’…Huh?’’

’’Come on,’’ Steve told him, putting on his sweatpants and tucking his softening cock into them as well. He grabbed a clean shirt from the cabinet near his bed. ’’Gotta get you home before your parents figure out you’re gone.’’

’’B- But...’’ Bucky spluttered, not knowing what to say.

’’But what, Bucky?’’ Steve asked him as he put on his socks. ’’ _Oh_.’’

’’Yeah...’’ Bucky let out an awkward chuckle. ’’Oh.’’

’’Did you really think that I was going to let you cum after you came over to my house in the middle of the night, waking me up in the progress even though you know that I have to get up early in the morning?’’ Steve asked him, starting to make his way toward the kitchen. ’’There are tissues right there. Clean yourself up and we’ll get you home.’’

Defeated, Bucky took the pack of tissues into his hands and got to work.

The walk back to the Barnes’ house was a quiet one. Bucky tried to walk as normally as he could with his erection still standing proudly, tenting his pajama pants. He couldn’t do anything else but pout. Steve was being mean.

’’Are you seriously not going to talk to me?’’ Steve asked him then, shining their surroundings with a flashlight. ’’Because even if you don’t right now, I know you will at least when you want to get fucked again.’’

That got the smallest smile out of Bucky, the corner of his lips rising slightly. Steve was loving this situation, he was very aware of that. He loved that Bucky needed him so badly that he’d made his way to his house in the middle of the night.

’’You’re such an asshole, you know that?’’ Bucky asked him, chuckling. It seemed like he was just going to have to take care of his little problem himself when he got home. Unless, Steve told him he couldn’t, of course. Now that would be a fun game.

’’I think I’m aware,’’ Steve chuckled right back, placing his free hand on Bucky’s shoulder. ’’Started reading that book of yours. It’s surprisingly interesting.’’

’’It is, isn’t it?’’ Bucky asked. He was slightly surprised that Steve had actually begun to read the book. It had been just an excuse for why he was in their house. ’’It’s got adventure and romance and-’’

’’Porn,’’ Steve finished for him. ’’Baby, let’s not pretend that’s not the reason you bought it in the first place.’’

’’Oh, shut up,’’ Bucky told him. ’’I’m not some sex maniac, you know that? Well, not most of the time. I like to read.’’

’’I know, I know,’’ Steve replied, his voice softening. He placed a kiss on his cheek. ’’I’m just teasing you, kid.’’

Bucky took a bitter look at the bulge in his pants before turning back to Steve. ’’Yeah, I know.’’

’’Aww...’’ Steve cooed at him as they got to the yard of the Barnes’ house. ’’Is there something you need, kid?’’

 _'What the fuck do you fucking think?'_ Bucky wanted to say but knew that that would get him nowhere. Instead, when they arrived by the steps that led to the front door, he stopped and batted his lashes up at Steve.

’’You’re not going to leave me like this, are you, Daddy?’’ he asked with the softest voice he could manage at the moment. He was horny, tired, and frustrated, it didn’t come easy.

’’Hmm...’’ Steve hummed, pretending to think about it. ’’Do you think something should be done about it?’’

Bucky nodded, pouting his lips. ’’Yeah...’’

’’Let me think about it,’’ Steve replied to Bucky’s frustration and looked around the darkness of the yard.

’’Steve!’’ Bucky hissed out, annoyed. It was starting to get really chilly outside and he just wanted to crawl into his warm bed. ’’Oh, please, come on...’’

’’I love it when you beg, kid,’’ Steve told him then and took a step closer. In one swift, and sudden, movement, he yanked Bucky’s pants down slightly. His cock slapped up against his lower stomach. ’’Fuck. Never seen you this hard.’’

Bucky gasped at how the cold outdoor air felt against his cock. Steve walked around him, standing next to him with one of his hands on his lower back and the other wrapped tightly around Bucky’s cock.

’’Yes!’’ Bucky hissed out quietly when Steve began to move his hand at a fast pace, not bothering to tease him or go slow with it. His hips snapped forward involuntarily.

’’Come on, baby,’’ Steve encouraged him, whispering right into Bucky’s ear. ’’Could you imagine if your parents were by the window, just waiting for you to come home and now all they can see is their son getting jacked off by their neighbor? Imagine it, Buck.’’

It was embarrassing, and almost disgusting, how much closer to his orgasm those words brought Bucky. The last thing in the world he wanted was to get caught by his parents because _eww_ but still… The thought of it was just… really something.

’’I’m gonna cum,’’ Bucky announced a little too loudly for his liking, desperately humping his hips forward. He grasped onto Steve’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t fall over.

’’Then cum, Buck.’’

His stomach tightened as did his balls before he let out a loud grunt and strong bursts of cum splattered onto the ground right in front of their front door. Steve stroked him through it, going faster and slower whenever he felt like it, and Bucky’s body couldn’t stop shaking from the pleasure.

’’Ah,’’ Bucky moaned when the last drop of cum was squeezed out of him and Steve tucked his cock back into his pants. He leaned against Steve, slowly catching his breath and calming himself down. ’’Thank you, Daddy.’’

’’My sweet boy,’’ Steve whispered back, kissing his cheek. ’’I couldn’t send you to bed with such a grumpy face.’’

And thank God for that. ’’Don’t wanna go yet.’’

’’I know… but you’ve got to,’’ Steve replied to Bucky’s disappointment. ’’It’s 1 A.M already, Buck.’’

Shit. ’’It is?’’

’’Mmh,’’ Steve hummed and pulled away from the hug slightly. ’’I need to be up in four hours.’’

’’I don’t envy you,’’ Bucky replied to him with the smallest of smiles. ’’I am sorry that I woke you up in the middle of the night just because… Well, you know.’’

Steve chuckled. ’’I’m not sorry. I truly enjoyed it, baby. But next time, let’s do it during the day, alright?’’

’’Alright,’’ Bucky replied, feeling relieved that Steve wasn’t upset at him. ’’You promise that I’m going to see you again tomorrow?’’

’’Of course, I promise, silly,’’ Steve told him. ’’I’ll figure out an excuse to have you over or something.’’

’’Okay,’’ Bucky whispered. ’’I guess I really should go now.’’

’’I think so too,’’ Steve agreed with him.

Bucky got up on his toes and placed his cool hands on either side of Steve’s face before pulling him into a deep kiss. Steve’s hands came to rest on his shoulders.

With a gasp, he pulled away and unraveled himself from Steve’s arms. ’’Good night, Steve.’’

Steve smiled at him, his lips swollen from the kiss. ’’Good night, Buck.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here it is now! 😁I've been answering asks on tumblr for a while now, so if you want to ask something as well or just to check it out, you can do so. I'm Rosetterer on there too.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, people!


End file.
